


De corazones heridos y Enamorados

by Yi_CinnamonRollForYou



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, mo xiang tong xiu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yi_CinnamonRollForYou/pseuds/Yi_CinnamonRollForYou
Summary: Donde Jiang Cheng tiene el corazón hecho trizas, y quizá, solo quizá encuentra el bálsamo que necesita para sanar.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Niè Huáisāng
Kudos: 5





	De corazones heridos y Enamorados

_"[ ...] Es así que acabé realmente perdido, no puedo siquiera acabar de comprender qué ha causado en mí, que no puedo dejar de pensarle..._   
_Por ello he decidido, por este medio tan vano y simple, hacerle conocer mi sentir, los sentimientos albergados en mi corazón hace tanto. Probablemente no pueda corresponderlos, sin embargo, he llegado a comprenderlo._   
_Espero desde lo mas sincero de mi corazón que no se ofenda al leer esta carta, no es mi intención faltarle el respeto al ocultar mi identidad, solo sé que no es apropiado que lo sepa en este momento... Y sin más, se despide este corazón por siempre suyo..."_

  
Jiang Cheng suspiró agotado. Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados, las pestañas acariciando sus mejillas, mientras sus manos dejaban con cuidado el pulcro papel sobre el escritorio.  
Frunció los labios, con la mirada perdida en la misma nada.

  
—¿Por qué...?

  
Un rastro de angustia fue hallado en su interior.  
La carta no poseía sello, ni firma, no tenía indicio alguno de su procedencia.  
Las cortinas se mecieron suavemente cuando una brisa se coló en el interior de su oficina, sin embargo, Wanyin no podía hallar refrigerio para su corazón en ello.  
Recuerdos volvían a su mente. Un creciente dolor en su corazón que se mezclaba con una indescriptible llama de ternura.  
Lo reconocía, eso le provocó.

  
**_"—Líder de la secta Jiang... lo siento..."_ **   
**_Los ojos completamente carentes de emoción alguna se habían fijado con esfuerzo en su propia persona. En ese momento entendió que no había hecho bien al actuar y decir sin filtro alguno._ **   
**_Fue realmente honesto, y todo acabó derrumbado, marchito._ **

  
¿Qué le había hecho llegar a tener un hilo de esperanza? ¡¿Por que había creído que podría salir todo bien?!  
Inspiró profundamente, en un intento por controlar el sollozo a causa de su corazón dañado.  
"Lo siento". Esas habían sido las últimas palabras de ZeWu-Jun hacia su persona. ¿Qué podía hacer con ello? Se sintió verdaderamente estúpido.  
Y ya no había vuelta atrás, y ya no podría intentar reparar su error.

  
No encontraba culpable, ¿Él mismo? ¿Lan Xichen? ¿Jin Guangyao? Su mente no podía dejar de dar vueltas en círculos sobre los mismos recuerdos tortuosos.  
Un último suspiro de resignación se perdió en el aire.  
No podía cambiar lo hecho, sin embargo sí podía aclarar ciertos asuntos, e incluso hallar un bálsamo a su dolor.  
¿Estaría siendo egoísta?  
No quería hallar la respuesta a ello.

  
Al fin y al cabo ¿Quién podía culpar a un corazón hecho trizas?

  
≫────··•••··────≪

Su presencia había sido reportada con prontitud. Sus pasos silenciosos se dirigieron hacia el interior del pabellón principal.  
Sus ojos chocaron con unos de color ámbar brillante. Una simple sonrisa audaz escondida tras el abanico; sin embargo, no había segundas intenciones. _**Jiang Cheng lo sabía.**_

  
—Nie Huaisang.  
—Sandu Sengshou...

  
El abanico escondiendo los labios del líder Nie fue levemente movido.  
Huaisang mantuvo una sonrisa gentil, sin embargo, diferente.  
Sentado en aquel lugar que había sido de su hermano por tanto tiempo. Su sable ocupando el lugar del sable de su hermano.

  
Tan bello y delicado como imponente y, a la vez, astuto.

  
Wanyin finalizó con la superficial muestra de respeto -una reverencia de brazos ahuecados- antes de mirar fijamente a su viejo amigo.

  
—He venido en respuesta a una carta que he recibido.  
Cheng entre abrió los labios para aclarar sus motivos, en el preciso instante en que vio a Nie ChongZu, mano derecha de Huaisang, a un lado, expectando en un reverencial silencio.  
—Sin embargo, es un asunto que debemos aclarar a solas.

  
No comprendió del todo el por qué, pero el gran Sandu Sengshou tragó saliva al completar su oración.

  
Nie Huaisang enarcó una ceja, plegando su bonito abanico antes de tomar la palabra.

  
—ChongZu es mi mano derecha y confidente, no debería ser un problema que discutamos la importante cuestión frente a él.

  
La mirada del líder Jiang se había oscurecido.  
Pese a la firmeza de sus ojos, un brillo de súplica era distinguible, al menos para Huaisang, quien acabó suspirando, pidiendo a su leal mano derecha que saliera del recinto, brindándole seguridad con un asentimiento de cabeza.  
Un silencio relativo se extendió durante varios segundos.  
Los ojos de Wanyin clavados con escrutinio sobre los de Huaisang.

  
—Sabes por qué estoy aquí.

  
La voz de Jiang Wanyin sonó casi en eco debido al pulcro silencio de la habitación. Huaisang sintió sus mejillas entibiarse, e intentó disimular con su abanico. _Su desinteresado porte no sirvió del todo frente a Jiang._

  
—Puede ser un poco más claro Líd...  
—¿Te atreves a fingir luego de lo que me has dicho a través de una carta?  
La gravedad en su tono de voz interrumpió a Huaisang inevitablemente.  
Éste se limitó a mantener el silencio mientras rebuscaba en su mente las palabras apropiadas para la ocasión.  
Con sutileza, gracia e intentando aparentar frialdad, el Líder de la secta Nie se movió sutilmente; casi encogiéndose de hombros.  
—En ese caso... No hay nada que deba añadir a lo que usted ya sabe...

  
—Tú... ¿Hace cuanto...?  
—¿Hace cuanto?...

  
Una nueva ruptura en silencio. Jiang Cheng frunció los labios, con cierta tensión en su interior.  
Por un momento todo quedó en segundo plano, cuando un par de ojos brillantes y una sonrisa audaz se fijaron en su persona.

  
—Realmente no lo sé. —Aunque no fue la intención, las palabras de Huaisang sonaron sutilmente irónicas. —Quizá desde que era un simple estudiante en Gusu...

  
Wanyin se mantuvo en silencio.  
No es que no creyera. Sencillamente no podía con todo lo que sentía y pensaba en esos momentos.  
—Nie Huaisang yo... —Cheng parecía enredado en sus pensamientos, balbuceó un poco antes de ser interrumpido. —Tú... Creo que...

  
Huaisang suspiró a ojos cerrados al verle y oírle.  
— _Wanyin gege,_ no debes brindarme una respuesta.

  
Jiang Cheng elevó la mirada, estableciendo un contacto visual que le hizo arder por dentro.

  
**_Quemaba. El escrutinio, la mirada fija de Huaisang, ardían._ **

  
—¿No debo responder? ¿Acaso intentas bromear? ¿Algo tan important...?  
—¿Crees que no sé por qué te encuentras aquí?

  
Con la pregunta que devolvió el silencio, Huaisang se puso de pie, con el abanico plegado en la mano derecha, con una mirada firme, con un brillo determinado en los ojos, acercándose sin dudar hacia Jiang Cheng, y éste haciendo lo mismo, con la dureza en sus ojos, con llamas en la mirada.

  
—¿Realmente crees que no sé lo que ocurre, Jiang xiong?

  
Y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el abanico elevó el mentón de Wanyin.  
Logrando que le viera fijamente a los ojos en un toque ligeramente arrogante.  
Con aires de superioridad, y una mirada filosa, Huaisang desafió, sin palabras, la poca cordura que yacía entre los pensamientos del hombre frente a sí.

  
Con fiereza en los ojos y en su movimiento, Jiang Cheng se hizo de la mano que sostenía el abanico, apartándola sin cuidado, sosteniéndola al final.  
Un ceño fruncido, unos ojos de hielo, frente a frente en una lucha silenciosa e inamovible.  
Wanyin no contuvo su su impulso, y su tensa expresión se aproximó sin reparos, sin previo aviso, tomando en un beso los labios de cereza que poseía el Líder de la Secta Nie.  
El roce íntimo fue desesperado, ansioso, casi húmedo.

  
Sin embargo, fue cuestión de un instante para que se vieran separados de nuevo, una distancia impuesta adrede por Huaisang; una mano en el pecho de Wanyin.  
—No haga eso, por favor.  
Pese a su petición, el corazón latía despavorido, y el rojo era evidente en sus mejillas.  
—Dices esto, siempre te alejas, ¿No acabas de confirmar que llevas años enamorado de mí? Es tan difícil comprenderte Huaisang... ¿O realmente disfrutas de burlarte?  
—¿Burlarme?  
La molestia fue evidente en la expresión de Huaisang. Pese a su habitual gentileza, no se esforzó en disimular esta vez.  
—¿Está dudando de lo que he expresado?  
—No sería la primera vez que mientes al ha...

  
Huaisang apretó los dientes antes de interrumpir a Wanyin.

  
—Escúchame, Jiang Wanyin. —Pronunció con advertencia en su voz. —No te atrevas a dudar de la veracidad de mis sentimientos.—Jiang Cheng se sintió fulminado por la mirada ajena. — He mentido, he engañado tanto, me he alejado de ti por ello, porque no podría vivir engañándote, porque realmente no podría mentirte a ti. Sí, me he alejado ¿Por qué más? ¿Crees que realmente no sé que estas aquí por despecho?  
¿Crees que no ha llegado a mis oídos el rechazo de Xichen? ¿La reclusión a causa de Jin Guangyao?  
Yo te amo, realmente lo hago, me gustas tanto, Cheng. Pero por ello mismo he puesto esta distancia entre nosotros. No puedo hacer ojos ciegos y caer rendido ante ti por un dulce palabrear, por un beso.  
Jiang Cheng se había hallado a sí mismo sorprendido por las palabras y la actitud del joven.  
Tanta sinceridad junta de repente golpeó en su corazón sin reparos, cual estocada de una espada sin piedad por su víctima.

  
—Jiang Wanyin, dime, ¿Hubieras venido si Xichen correspondía tus sentimientos?  
Te amo, pero no dejaré que me utilices de consuelo por un amor fallido, no te conquistaré solo por ser reemplazo del Primer Jade de Lan.

  
Wanyin podía asegurar que la mirada de Huaisang quemaba. Y por más que quiso ocultarse de ella, su voluntad fue mayor al contener el contacto visual.

  
—También he sido tu amigo, y si debo brindarte apoyo en esta situación será como tal. El anhelo de mi entero ser es que tu corazón sea sanado, ¿Qué puede ser mejor que tu alegría? Te amo, pero no cederé ante las actitudes de bastardo que estás manifestando.

  
El lider Nie tomó aire, cerró los ojos e intentó sosegar su alma antes de acabar. No había notado la dureza con la que estuvo sosteniendo su propio abanico.

  
— _Te amo, por ello es que actúo como lo hago..._

  
Fu cuestión de un instante para que sintiera su muñeca ser liberada.  
Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, una imagen completamente inesperada apareció frente a sí.  
En primera instancia realmente se vio impresionado, no supo qué hacer o decir ante la reacción.  
Un Jiang Cheng derramando lágrimas, una expresión afligida, y un par de puños fuertemente apretados. La angustia desbordaba en su semblante.

  
—Tú...

  
Huaisang rápidamente, en un impulso, se atrevió a limpiar una lágrima traicionera que cayó por su mejilla.  
—No, Jiang Cheng, esto no es...  
—Gracias...  
La voz rota a causa del llanto se clavó en el corazón de Huaisang.

  
Dolió.

  
—Yo... Realmente no sabía qué hacer, fui un imbécil egoísta, tu solo has sido honesto ahora... Yo... Realmente... Soy un fracaso en esto. He permitido que incluso afecte en mi posición como Líder de Secta, no soy más que un bastardo...

Las palabras amontonadas, apresuradas, enredadas...

  
Con todo el pesar de su corazón, Huaisang no negó el abrazo. Sus brazos envolvieron tiernamente el cuerpo de un frágil Jiang Cheng.  
—Está bien, no es un buen momento... —El silencio se prolongó por unos minutos. —Jiang xiong...

Jiang Cheng negó con la cabeza.

—Sabe que siempre he admirado y admiraré su desempeñó como líder de secta. Créame, no es ningún fracaso... Cheng xiong, estoy siendo honesto ahora.

  
Wanyin sabía que había hecho mal en acercarse a Huaisang por despecho. Internamente nació un brote de gratitud por la fuerza del joven, al poner un alto, al dejar en claro su posición.

  
Tragó saliva y secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas, tras haber deshecho el abrazo.  
Huaisang se aferró a su abanico con cierto nerviosismo que intentó disimular en el semblante.  
La mirada de Wanyin se elevó.  
Después de tantos años, era la primer persona que confirmaba su cariño con honestidad.  
¿Cómo podría volcar en palabras todo lo que abelgarba su corazón?

  
_Zafiro y ámbar en un cruce destellante._

  
No era el primero. No sería el último.  
El amor a veces es complejo, ¿Egoísmo o altruismo? No podía corroborarlo. Era demasiado inexperto.  
Y quizá las heridas cicatrizaran en años, quizá jamas pueda volver ver a quien fue la luz en su oscuridad por tanto tiempo, pero... ¿No podía brindarle a su persona la oportunidad de sanar?  
Aún permanecían rastros de su pasado, pero la sonrisa que se ocultaba tras un abanico diferente cada día, los ojos que le miraban con sincero afecto...

  
_Quizá, y tan solo quizá, era el bálsamo que su corazón hecho trizas necesitaba..._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Es mi primer trabajo para el fandom de MDZS y qué mejor que mi OTP <3  
> Soy nueva en esta plataforma y quería debutar así, ¡Ojalá sea de su agrado!


End file.
